


Twenty Fifth of September

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: A Force for Galactic Good [11]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asari Mei, Asari Satya, Drell Lùcio, Krogan Zarya, Salarian Hana, Salarian Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: Mei’s yearly grieving is interrupted





	Twenty Fifth of September

The twenty fifth of September was always a rough day for Mei. It was the anniversary of the day she’d woken from cryosleep to find her entire world changed, and she tended to spend it curled up in her room under her favorite blanket, cuddling Snowball close and trying not to cry.

Ninety years she’d slept. Ninety years her friends had died one by one right beside her until a stroke of luck saved her from sharing their fate. Ninety years sleeping in an abandoned research post in the icy wastes of Noveria while the galaxy went on without her. She took this day to remember all she’d lost, the friends she’d never see again. Torres, Adams, MacReady, Opara, Arrhenius. All kind and caring, all brilliant and clever, all dead and gone.

She was normally left alone all day, but on this day she was wrenched from her grieving early. Only two hours into her grieving, a krogan kicked her door open. Mei jumped with a squawk as a wall of blue and pink filled her vision.

“I have come to provide comfort!” Zarya exclaimed, yanking Mei into her massive arms; blanket, Snowball, and all, “Time to be happy now!”

“Aw, way to be obvious.” Hana grumbled as she slinked in behind her with Lúcio in tow, “We were trying to be discreet about that.” Mei glanced at the stuffed varren Zarya shoved into her arms, the words BE HAPPY written in glittery pink lettering on it. She couldn’t tamp down on a small smile as she held it, giving it a little squeeze as Lúcio snorted, the drell gently wiping her tears away.

“She brought a krogan for a subtlety mission.” he said with a smile and a wink, “This is her penance.”

“You guys...” Mei almost smiled at them, but the well of grief in her heart still weighed heavily. Even Zarya’s fantastic hugs couldn’t chase it away this time. Hana hopped onto the bed with them, cuddling up into Mei’s stomach and sighing in contentment.

“You are my softest friend.” she said, “And I love you for it.”

“Thank you.” Mei said with a poor attempt at a smile, though no one seemed fooled by it.

“Mei.” Satya knocked delicately at her doorframe, having trailed behind to escape the initial chaos, “Lena and I would like to come in.”

“Okay.” Mei said resignedly, not sure if she’d be able to stop them if she wanted to. The asari swept into the room with a nod of affirmation and settled down elegantly on the bed, her fringe perfect as always. Lena darted in behind her with excitement, nearly barreling them over as she hurled herself on the bed and latched on tight. Mei came very close to a giggle when Zarya pulled them into the hug, earning a yelp of surprise from the unflappable Satya and a squeal of glee from Lena.

“Mei needs hugs.” Zarya grinned, “So you’re joining as well.”

“You could have simply asked.” Satya sniffed even as she looped her arms loosely around Mei’s legs. Lena gave Mei a kiss on the cheek, and Mei felt emotion swell in her chest.

“Thank you, everyone.” she said sincerely, “I didn’t mean to trouble you with my problems.”

“No problem at all.” Lúcio grinned, hand finding her shoulder and squeezing it lightly, “You’re our friend. Your problems are ours.”

“We’ve got you, Mei.” Hana snuggled further into the plush fuzziness of Mei’s pajamas, cranial horns tickling her a little, “Just say the word and we’ll do anything you need.”

“Within reason.” Lúcio chimed in, “Please for the love of Arashu, within reason.”

“Bah. The more unreasonable the better.” Zarya laughed, giving the group a friendly squeeze that drove the air from their lungs. Mei wasn’t sure when it had started, but she was finally starting to feel warm, “Give me something to kill.”

“Can you kill Satya’s suffocating flirting around Fareeha?” Hana suggested, laughing as the asari in question flushed dark purple, “I could live with that dying out.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Satya sniffed, “I am always impeccably collected.”

“Oh, totally. Like a turian fleet in geth space.” Lúcio laughed.

For the first time in four years, Mei laughed on the twenty fifth of September.


End file.
